blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Commander The Lord Flashheart
Lord Flashheart is a First World War Flying Ace and Squadron Commander. He was played by Rik Mayall. Personality In a nutshell, Lord Flashheart was a narcissistic, racist, vain, self-absorbed and arrogant man who did nothing but anything that would give him personal benefits. We first see Lord Flashheart when his plane runs out of fuel, and crashes in Captain Blackadder's trench. He then proceeds to boast about his aerial victories and sexual conquests. Although Baldrick and Lt. George listen in rapt admiration, Blackadder makes no effort to conceal his disgust. He then used Blackadder's phone for a - strange - phone call, and then told Baldrick and Lieutenant George all about his flying adventures. When Blackadder applied for the "Twenty Minuters", Flashheart was their teacher. Flashheart can hardly contain his contempt. He repeatedly refers to Blackadder as "Slackbladder" and calls Baldrick "The Mound of the Hound of the Baskervilles." While instructing them, Flashheart orders his new recruits to, "Treat your kite like you treat your woman... get inside her five times a day, take her to heaven and back." Disgusted, Blackadder retorts, "I am beginning to see why the suffragette movement want the vote." Flash replies that any woman who wanted to chain herself to his railings and suffer a jet movement would get his vote. After Baldrick and Blackadder are shot down and captured by the Imperial German Army, Flashheart and Lieutenant George mount a rescue mission. However, Blackadder had been overjoyed that the war was finally over for him and pretended to be injured. Flashheart states that he finally understands. He says, "Just because I can give multiple orgasms to the furniture just by sitting on it doesn't mean I'm not sick of this damned war; the mud, the noise, the endless poetry." Blackadder is deeply moved and asks, "Is that really what you think, Flashheart?" Flashheart draws his revolver and screams, "C''ourse, It's not what I think! Now get out that door before I re-decorate that wall an interesting new colour called 'hint of brain''!'" However, before they can "return to that lovely war," they are confronted by The Red Baron, "The Greatest Living German." At last facing his greatest foe, the Baron (Adrian Edmondson) launches into a long-winded soliloquy about chivalry and honour. Without a word, Flashheart shoots the Baron dead and screams, "What a poof!" The group then returns to British lines. Upon returning, Flashheart criticises Captain Darling for not attempting a rescue mission and then knocks him out with a head butt. Blackadder is greatly amused and the two part as friends (although Blackadder does call Flashheart a 'git' when he is out of earshot). Trivia * Although never explicitly identified in the series as such, he is presumably a descendant of the Elizabethan Lord Flashheart, and possibly of Robin Hood. * Lord Flasheart is likely also inspired by sir Harry Flashman the cowardly but idolised hero of George MacDonald Fraser's 'Flashman' novels. Category:Characters Category:Blackadder Goes Forth characters Category:Flashheart Family Category:Twenty Minuters Category:Characters played by Rik Mayall Category:Lords Category:British Category:Male Category:One Episode Appearance